Sasuke's Regret
by New World Zero
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has done something terrible to his teammate Naruko Uzumaki
1. Chapter 1 Sasuke's Regret

Sasuke hated, no he despised himself for what he did to his teammate. What the fuck was going through his mind to think that was a good idea!? Why had he done that to Naruko? Why did that power make him fell like he was invincible and could do _anything,_ and that the world would obey him? Sasuke's neck still hurt like hell from where that snake man hand bit him, but that was the last thing on his mind. He looked at his still shaking hands to see a few Sun kissed blond hairs sticking to them.

As a new wave of loathing washed over him. Sasuke could not help but to look over to his victim. The once proud Kunoichi lay sleeping in the fetal position. He could clearly see the tear stains on Naruko's pained face. The tattered remains of her orange jumpsuit still hang to her battered and bruised body. No 16 year old girl should have to go through what _he_ did to her.

A jolt of pain drew his attention to his hands. Sasuke looked down to see that he was gripping his hands so tightly that he broke the skin. As he watched the blood flow down his arms, the Uchiha thought he deserved so much more pain than this. What kind of monster is he to get so much pleasure from her pain? Why? WHY DID HE FUCKING DO THAT HER!? WHY!? Sasuke's tears were freely flowing down his face, as he stared at Naruko.

Why did he r-rape her...


	2. Chapter 2 Anko's discovery

Anko Mitarashi was jumping from tree to tree looking for the brats her _glorious sensei _attacked. On her way though the forest, she passed by Gai's brats finishing off some sound brats.

When Anko finally found one of them she was not surprised pink haired bimbo unconscious the outside of a hollow tree. The pinky looked unharmed except for some mud on her. The purple haired super kunoichi (in her humble opinion) muttered "now where are the other two?"

Anko decided walk over and check inside the tree. Almost immediately she was assaulted by the scents of sex, fear and regret. She now felt uneasy, 16 year old's may be horny but even they would have some restraint. "Fuck. I hate it when I'm right." On one side the Uchiha brat was staring at his hands crying, with his pants barely up. And on the other side the Uzumaki brat was curled up asleep in the fetal position. Her clothing destroyed beyond repair, and judging by the obvious scuffle it was not consensual.

Anko was pissed off at what she was seeing. The only reason the _boy_ was still alive was because he was in shock over what he had done. She pulls out here spare trench coat, and wraps up the poor girl in it.

As Anko was picking up Naruko, Sasuke jerked his head up and saw someone over by Naruko. He quickly got up and pulled out a kunai. "Get way from her!" he yelled as he glared at Anko with three tomoye sharingan.

Anko turned around to face Sasuke and said angrily with a hint of sarcasm. "why so you can have some more fun? I'm here to help you fucking idiot. Follow me, we are going to wake up your other teammate, then head to the tower."

after Anko said that Sasuke's face took a neutral but haunted expression and nodded. She walked over and kicked the long-haired pinky awake. "Yo, wake-up Princess we got a get your teammate to medical care yesterday!"

Sakura Haruno sat up and looked around, spotting Sasuke standing next to the tree. She got up and rushed over to and proceeded to squeal "Oh Sasuke your awake think God! Where you hurt? Maybe I can help! Now where did that idiot nar..."

Sasuke snapping at Sakura yelled "Shut up! We have to hurry!" and proceeded to follow Anko into the trees.

while Sakura was looked like she was going to cry, inner Sakura was yelling "he's probably so mad because of that slut Naruko! Ya that's it! He would never yell at me, his one true love Cha!" Sakura then realized she has been left behind. "hey wait for me Sasuke!"

once Sakura caught up she saw Naruko being carried by Anko and asked "um, instructor why are you carrying Naruko?"

Anko looked over her shoulder at the pinky "because hair for brains, she needs proper medical care. I even sedated her so she will wake up too soon." at this Sakura looked at Sasuke and noticed he looked thankful.

When they finally reach the tower Sakura collapses from exhaustion and asks "did we pass?"

Anko deadpans at the pinky. "no." coldly walks to the medical center.


	3. Chapter 3 The Hokage's Decision

Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage was curious. Why had Anko sent the second messenger to him when he was already on his way the tower? He already knows that orochimaru had entered the exam and marked young Sasuke. And of course the messenger did not know reason he was sent. Seeing that it must not be very important at the moment, he and Kakashi arrived at the forced of death's tower 20 minutes after the second messenger arrived.

When the two men walked in to the tower's command center they saw Anko betting Sasuke. "Anko! What the hell are you think you are doing?!" yelled the aged Hokage.

Anko turned around to face the two with a murderers glare. "About fucking time you got here. I was giving the little shit what he fucking deserves. Where the hell the two of you been?" Anko said as she kicked him once more.

"You better have a good reason for assaulting Sasuke, Anko." The Sandaime took note of everyone's mood in the room. Sasuke was staring at the wall, not even caring about his broken nose. Kakashi looked torn between attacking Anko or treating Sasuke's injuries. And Anko look like she was waiting for a chance to torture and kill the last Uchiha.

Before Hiruzen could inquire further Kakashi interrupted him "There is no reason why you should be attacking a comrade Anko!" Kakashi began to storm past her.

When Sasuke uttered "a rapist like me deserves far worse" as a single tear rolls down his face.

Kakashi stopped mid step, with his eye going wide. With barely a whisper "what?".

A pained sigh escaped Hiruzen lips, he then asked. "Who?" hoping against hope that it was not who he thinks was.

With his hands tightly gripping his shoulders Sasuke whispers. "The one person I have ever considered a friend." His tears are now freely flowing "N-nar-naruko" once he said that he began to silently cry.

After a few moments Hiruzen quietly says. "Kakashi can you please take Sasuke to his room. And Anko please take me to Naruko." with that Kakashi came back to his senses and led Sasuke out of the room.

Once they arrived before Naruko's bed the aged Hokage asked "how bad was it?"

Anko grimaced and answered "Pretty bad. When I found her." taking a calming breath. "She had bruises all over her body A black eye. And by far worst dozens of splinters in her back, varying in size from not even worth mentioning to an inch in length. And I have no idea on internal injuries, as most of the damage had healed up by the time we arrived here."

Sighing for what felt like the hundred time today Hiruzen thanked Anko for her help and dismissed her. Taking one final look at Naruko as he left the medical wing. He walks to Sasuke's room and knocked on the door.

Kakashi opens the door and let's the third Hokage in. Hiruzen looks over to see that Sasuke to that he had calmed down and got his injuries treated. "Listen up Sasuke and Kakashi, for as of this moment I am temporally disbanding team 7." Kakashi try to voice his objection but Hiruzen cut him off. "second we will have to see at a later date if the Vitim Naruko Uzumaki will be pressing charges agents Sasuke Uchiha. Until such time Sasuke Uchiha will be under house arrest, under clan laws my power as Hokage I Hiruzen Sarutobi call it to be so. Kakashi please escort the Uchiha hair to his clan home." once they left the room the Hokage said "I'm sorry Minato..."


End file.
